Lap tapping is a unique guitar or similar string instrument playing style which has been developed by a small number of technically talented guitarists. Although it is a relatively recent playing form, it continues to gain in popularity.
The lap tapping musician holds the instrument flat on his or her lap with the strings face-up, tapping the body of the instrument and strings percussively while playing the melody. Tapping is usually accomplished by the motion of the fingers almost simultaneously plucking the strings and tapping them against the fingerboard of the instrument. Other parts of the instrument, primarily the body, are tapped as well to provide additional percussive effect.
Currently, the lap tapping musician has been limited to the basic instrument, usually the guitar, with its body, strings, and neck/fingerboard. There are no other instrumental options available to enhance the musically experience of lap tapping.